According to the second postulate of Einstein's special relativity, ‘c’, the speed of light in a vacuum, is a constant with respect to all frames of reference. This has been confirmed in observations as well.
Therefore, this constant gives a base reference frame to measure our location and speed with respect to anywhere else in our universe. All information that is required is how to measure our speed with respect to ‘c’. Advancements into quantum mechanics have recently discovered a scientific phenomenon known as quantum entanglement. According to developments and research into the topic, quantum entanglement describes the ability for two entangled particles to interact with each other, simultaneously, with no relativistic effects due to distance or other phenomena resulting from traditional Newtonian physics. The applications for this discovery, in conjunction with the constant nature of ‘c’, include the potential for instantaneous long-distance communication, as a user can adjust the position of one entangled particle to cause a change in another particle, which can enable a properly designed device to send a signal to another user.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a method and system for instantaneous long-distance communication.